A Rose's Kiss
by SaturnNights
Summary: Years after the battles and trials our heroes had to endure, the team has gone their separate ways. That is, except for Ruby and Oscar, who now attend the newly rebuilt, Beacon Academy.
1. Prologue

**Alright, another RWBY story I've been wanting to write for awhile now. I'm looking forward to this and I hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

It was hard to believe, but it was true, it was all over.

After over four long years since the attack on Beacon, the nightmare had been brought to an end.

With the combined forces of the four kingdoms, lead by Team RWBY, and the ancient powers of the maidens, Salem had once and for all been overthrown.

But for every upside, there is a downside and for Oscar, it was losing his friend and mentor.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _As the Grimm slowly faded away, light seeping its way through into Salem's realm, Oscar took notice of a difference he began to feel._

 _He had begun to feel a bit weaker, but also like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders._

 _Looking for guidance, he started to realize what was happening._

 _Ozpin's presence was slipping away._

 _"What's going on?" Oscar asked._

 _"My time has come, it is time for us to part ways and for me to finally move on." Ozpin told him._

 _"Why, we've defeated Salem?!" Oscar questioned._

 _"Precisely, with her gone, my debt to the gods has been repaid, I am no longer cursed, I'm free." Ozpin told him._

 _Oscar began to tear up a bit, knowing one day he would have to say goodbye, he just didn't know it would be so soon._

 _"So, this is goodbye?" Oscar asked._

 _"I'm afraid so." Ozpin said._

 _Oscar sighed as he hung his head low._

 _"It has been an honor to fight alongside you." Ozpin said._

 _"The honor was all mine." Oscar said._

 _Oscar looked down at the cane, gripped in his hands._

 _"Keep it, it will serve you well and I hope you continue to move forward." Ozpin said._

 _"I will, I promise." Oscar vowed._

 _With those last words, Ozpin was gone._

 _"You okay kid?" Qrow asked, knowing full well what was happening._

 _"Yeah, just hard to believe, that's all." Oscar said, trying to put on a brave face._

 _Qrow nodded in understanding and the two of them then joined the rest of the crew, who were celebrating._

 _Oscar looked at them, all of them with smiling faces, it almost seemed unreal._

 _"Oscar!" Ruby called out._

 _Ruby ran up to him, pulling him into a back crushing embrace._

 _"We did it!" Ruby cheered._

 _"Uh, Ruby?" Yang said._

 _Ruby was too excited to notice._

 _"I think you're holding on, a bit too tight there." Yang pointed out._

 _Ruby looked at Oscar, realizing his face had basically gone blue._

 _"Oops, sorry." Ruby apologized, letting him go._

 _"It's alright, we have all the reason to celebrate." Oscar said._

 _"Yeah!" Ruby cheered, rejoining the group._

 _While they celebrated, Oscar kept up his false smile._

 _While he was genuinely happy that the madness was finally over, he would still be saddened by the fact that Ozpin was gone._

 _He wondered what he would do without him, the very reason he had traveled away from home , those few years ago._

 _"So…what now?" Oscar asked himself._

* * *

 _End of flashback._

Oscar stared out at the fields bathed in moonlight, admiring the beauty of the farm he had not seen in so long.

Needless to say, the reunion had not gone quite as well.

He got an earful since he had forgotten to mention he was leaving home as well as forgetting to write.

Luckily, he only had to do his old farm chores for a month.

Oscar accepted, seeing as how in a month, he would be going to Vale to train alongside Ruby and the rest of his friends.

Oscar began to think of what it would be like, spending his last year in school, let alone one with Team RWBY.

For so many reasons and one reason he hadn't even known yet, he couldn't wait.

That day, everything would change once more.


	2. In For A Surprise

**Wow. I'd just like to say, thank you all so much for the support so far. It means a lot and I can't wait to write more for everyone. With that said, let's just get back to it, shall we?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

As the weeks went by, Oscar's nervousness and excitement grew as he awaited what Beacon would offer.

When the day had finally arrived, he exited the airship, immediately seeing an all too familiar face.

"Ruby." He called out.

"Oscar!" She shouted.

Ruby instantly burst towards him with her semblance, tackling him to the ground, with a smile on her face.

"How've you been, I haven't seen you in awhile?" Ruby asked.

"It's been odd, to say the least." Oscar said.

"How about you?" Oscar asked.

"I've been holding up alright, it's been weird though." Ruby said.

"Yeah, going your whole life, living in a world full of beasts and monsters, then suddenly in the blink of an eye, everything's changed." Oscar said.

"Yeah…but for the better." Ruby said, cheerfully.

Oscar smiled and joined her as they walked through the main courtyard.

"So, where's everyone else?" Oscar asked.

Upon hearing him ask, Ruby's expression changed a bit, looking more saddened.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Oscar asked.

"No, it's alright, I'm just still a little upset they decided not to come back." Ruby told him.

"Why not?" Oscar asked, in surprise.

"They technically don't have to attend school now, and since the Grimm were mostly wiped out and barely surviving, they decided to journey out on their own." Ruby told him.

Oscar's focus was set solely on Ruby, sympathizing with her situation.

"With the field experience we had for those years, we probably would've graduated anyway." Ruby said, with a little laugh.

"So, what're they doing?" Oscar asked.

"Blake invited Yang to visit Menagerie with her, something about an arrangement." Ruby told him.

"An arrangement?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, she said something about making up for lost time and then for some weird reason Yang was blushing the whole time." Ruby said.

Oscar stopped for a moment, but then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked.

Oscar regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"N-nothing, Ruby." Oscar said, finding Ruby's innocence amusing.

Ruby looked at him weirdly, but let it go for now.

"As for Weiss, I'm not sure, she said she would stop by to visit though." Ruby said.

"Well, it'll be good to see her again too." Oscar said.

As the two walked on, Oscar noticed something.

"Hey wait, if the others didn't have to attend, that means you don't have to either." Oscar pointed out.

"Yeah, but I chose to, I figured it'd be fun, and with you here it'll be much better than being alone." Ruby said.

Oscar smiled at Ruby's kind words, happy that they were going to be closer and get to know each other better.

However, in a few moments, he would find out it would be much closer than he had anticipated.

* * *

 **Later.**

The two had parted ways earlier and found out that students would be attending individually and that no teams would be formed.

This seemed weird to them at first, but they didn't question it.

All the students were informed that they would be given roommates and that classes would start in two days.

All returning huntsman and huntress' were encouraged to help the new students prepare for initiation.

However, the real shock came during the opening announcements.

Jaune, Nora and Ren were all stood on stage, standing beside one another as the new headmaster spoke.

After all was said and done, Oscar had caught up to the three of them.

"Hey, it's so good to see all of you." Oscar said.

"Likewise." Ren said.

"So, what were you guys doing on stage?" Oscar asked.

"They wanted the staff to be at the new headmaster's side when inducting the new students." Jaune said.

"The staff?" Oscar asked.

"That's right, we're your teachers!" Nora said, excitedly.

"W-what?" Oscar stuttered.

"That's right, and you'd better be ready, because my combat class is gonna break you!" Nora shouted, grabbing Oscar by the collar and shaking him.

"Nora, I think he gets it." Ren said.

Nora let him go, grinning with excitement.

"I will be taking over for Dr. Oobleck and be teaching history." Ren told him.

"This will definitely be interesting." Oscar said.

"What about you Jaune?" Oscar asked.

Jaune looked away for a moment, mumbling something.

"What?" Oscar asked.

Jaune looked up and mumbled again, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sorry, what?" Oscar asked again.

"I'm Nora's assistant." Jaune said, disappointedly.

"Why is that bad?" Oscar asked.

"He's just mad he didn't get a job like us, plus, he has to be my punching bag when we do demonstrations." Nora said, with a slightly evil expression.

Oscar winced, as if knowing Jaune's pain.

"Best of luck, Jaune." Oscar said.

The three of them bid him farewell for now, having to meet with the headmaster and Oscar went to find his dorm room.

Oscar had wandered about for a little while, the campus being bigger than he had thought.

Finally, he had found his dorm, using his scroll to unlock the door.

As he entered, he immediately heard the shower going.

 _"I guess my roommate's already here, I'd better make a good first impression." Oscar thought._

Oscar paced about nervously, stopping as the bathroom door opened.

When he turned to look, his gaze instantly froze in place, staring at the sight before him.

Standing there, right in front of him, was Ruby.


	3. Roommates

**Well, it seems Oscar has discovered another surprise for his year at Beacon. Let's see how he handles this.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Oscar couldn't even begin to understand what was going on.

He was so distracted by Ruby, he couldn't even move.

He still stood there, uttering noises, trying to speak, his whole world spinning.

"Oscar?" Ruby asked.

With one word, she snapped Oscar out of his trance.

His nervousness had caught up to him, now covering his eyes and turning the other way.

"I am so sorry!" He shouted.

"It's alright, it's just…what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

Oscar turned to answer her, forgetting for a moment the way she looked, until he saw her again.

Oscar flinched from his mistake, immediately turning back around.

"I, was trying to find my room, I guess I read it wrong." Oscar said.

Ruby smiled, laughing a little at his reason.

Oscar pulled out his schedule, which included his dorm room number.

"Room 681." Oscar said.

Oscar walked to the door, opening it to check the number, only to find that it matched.

 _"What the?" He thought._

"Oscar." Ruby said.

Oscar turned, seeing Ruby holding her schedule up, stunned as he read the same exact numbers.

"No way." He whispered.

"You know what this means, right?" Ruby asked.

Oscar could only nod, nervous about her reaction.

"We're gonna be roommates!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling him into an embrace.

Oscar's face turned more red than Ruby's cloak, his eyes darting up to avoid looking at her in that state.

"This is gonna be great, hang on, let me change into my hood and then we can check what classes we have together!" Ruby told him, rushing back into the bathroom.

Oscar plopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 _"What just happened?" He thought._

"What do you think I should do?" Oscar asked, realizing there was no one there to answer back.

"Oh, right." Oscar said.

The bathroom door opened again, Ruby walking out in her trademark hood.

"Okay, let's get started." Ruby said.

Ruby used a whistle, causing Oscar to cover his ears.

Ruby took a seat next to him on the bed and the two went over their classes.

They found out that they both had Ren's history class together, but aside from that the rest of them were at different times.

"Too bad, I would've loved to have trained with you more." Ruby said.

"We can still practice in our off time, besides, if Nora's leading the group, I don't even want to imagine what she'll have us do." Oscar said, shuddering in horror.

"True." Ruby said.

"Still…don't you think this is weird?" Oscar asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, us sharing the same room." Oscar told her.

"Not really, I shared a room with Weiss, Blake and Yang when we started at Beacon." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but...they weren't." Oscar couldn't finish his sentence, trying to find a way to explain.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward." Ruby said.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"I may not know that much, but I know what you were thinking, I'm not completely clueless." Ruby told him.

Oscar didn't say a word, simply just paid attention.

"It's gonna be fine, you'll see." Ruby said.

From then, Oscar hadn't brought it up again, joining Ruby in decorating the room, this time with no need for bunk beds, much to Ruby's disappointment.

Still Oscar promised he would take her into town tomorrow and buy her cookies to cheer her up.

Ruby set crescent rose in the bed to her side as she lays down, excited for tomorrow and the day after when she would start training again.

Oscar shut off the lights and slipped into his own bed.

"Goodnight, Oscar." Ruby said.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Oscar said.

While Ruby went to sleep easily, dreaming away, Oscar remained awake, something in the back of his mind bugging him.

He felt he was missing something and it wasn't just Ozpin's absence.


	4. The Flower

**Hello everyone. Welcome back. The story has gotten a bit more reception since last time, so I just want to thank everyone again. Now, let's get back to Oscar and Ruby's story.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Oscar was good on his word and had bought a bag of cookies for Ruby once they had gotten back to the city.

Ruby munched on the cookies as they wandered the streets, visiting the various shops.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have to pick up some dust rounds for tomorrow." Ruby said.

Ruby rushed to the nearest weapons dealer, leaving Oscar by himself for a bit.

"You're a lucky guy." Someone said.

Oscar turned, finding a woman stood next to cart, displaying a wide variety of flowers.

Oscar looked around, trying to find who she was referring to.

Oscar then looked at her again and pointed to himself, in a confused manner.

"Yes, you." She said.

Just like that, Ruby had returned, now carrying two bags full of rounds.

"There was a half off sale." Ruby said.

Oscar nodded in understanding, smirking as he did.

"Oh, so the girl is a fighter, you really are a lucky guy." The vendor said, a smug smile appearing on her face.

Oscar became nervous, as Ruby was now right there with him.

"No, she's not, we're not, I'm not her." Oscar failed to express himself, as both the salesman and Ruby were giggling at his reaction.

"Sure, I believe you." The vendor said, sarcastically.

"Tell you what, how about a nice flower for the young lady, I'm sure she would appreciate it?" The vendor offered.

"That sounds nice, please Oscar." Ruby asked.

Oscar hesitated to look her way, knowing that one look into those silver eyes and he would instantly crumble and say yes.

"Sure." Oscar simply said.

Oscar approached the vendor, handing her a lien and she let him have his pick.

 _"Let's see, a rose?" He thought._

 _"No, too obvious." Oscar figured._

 _"A tulip?" Oscar thought._

 _"No, it doesn't quite suit her." Oscar thought._

Oscar looked over them, trying to find one that stood out above the rest, kind of like her.

That's when he noticed it.

It was another rose, but it was different.

It had a much darker shade of red, the petals were much more rough and to top it off, the shape had made it look to be like his namesake.

"I see you have an eye for more than just women." The vendor pointed out.

Oscar looked at her, still confused.

"It's my only one, a rare pine rose." The vendor told him.

"I was going to keep it for display, but I'd be willing to part with it for a little more lien, and since I like you, I'll even throw in a discount." The vendor offered him.

Ruby walked over and looked at the flower.

The look on her face said it all for Oscar.

Oscar agreed, handing her a few more lien and presented the flower to Ruby.

"A gift, for my new roommate, and my friend." Oscar said.

Ruby smiled and hugged him, careful not to crush the flower.

Ruby gladly accepted it.

"Okay, I just have to pick up one more thing and then we can get back." Ruby said.

Ruby rushed off again, leaving Oscar with the smirking saleswoman.

Oscar was still blushing from embarrassment and joy.

But mostly embarrassment.

 _"Please don't say anything." He'd hoped._

But to his relief, she didn't say a word, changing her expression to a more understanding one and placed a hand on his shoulder.

She simply nodded and went back to selling her flowers.

* * *

 **Later.**

Upon their return to Beacon, Ruby immediately found a vase, putting the rose inside and pouring water in.

"Perfect." She said.

That night, they prepared for what tomorrow would bring.

A new school year and a fresh new start.

In more ways than one.


	5. Off With A Yang

**It's time for Ruby and Oscar's new year at Beacon to begin and what better way to start off, than with a Yang?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Ruby and Oscar had woken up early, already accustomed to doing so.

"We still have a couple hours until we have to get ready." Ruby said.

"Yeah, still, I bet there's some food that they already put out in the dining hall, I'll head down and see if I can pick some up." Oscar offered.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

Oscar shivered from the morning cold, putting on his jacket before heading out.

As Ruby changed the water in the vase for the rose, she heard a ringing, her scroll notifying her that she was receiving a video call.

Ruby smiled, excited to hear from her sister.

Ruby leapt onto her bed, pressing accept on the digital screen.

Yang's face appeared on screen a second later.

"Hey, how's my sister doing on her first day?" Yang asked.

"I've been doing alright, I just woke up so, I don't really know how the classes are yet." Ruby said.

"Well, I'm sure Ren and Nora will be awesome." Yang told her.

"How did you know?" Ruby asked.

"They called us as soon as they got the jobs, Nora practically broke the speakers with how excited she was." Yang said.

Ruby giggled a bit at that.

"So, I heard that teams aren't a thing anymore but everyone still got roommates, who'd you get stuck with?" Yang asked.

"Are they nice or do I have to come down there and have a few words with them?" Yang asked, going into protective mode as she activated the gauntlet on her arm.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Yang.

"Don't worry, it's alright, I was lucky, if I ended up with some total stranger I probably would've ended up kind of a mess." Ruby said.

"Wait, it's someone you know?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, Oscar." Ruby said.

At that moment, the look on Yang's face was priceless.

It was like joy, anger, worry, confusion and amusement, all in one.

"Oh, that's great." Yang said, forcing the words out a bit.

After that, Ruby and Yang chatted away.

Yang told Ruby about how her and Blake were doing, how amazing Menagerie was and how great it was to settle down for a little while.

"Speaking of Blake, there's something I have to ask you." Ruby said.

Yang looked at her, curious by Ruby's sudden mood change.

"Sure, go ahead." Yang said.

As Ruby was about to speak, the door opened, Oscar walking in with a tray full of food.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long, I guess I'm still not used to this place." Oscar said.

"It's alright." Ruby said.

"Hey, Oscar, say hi to Yang." Ruby said, turning the screen so Yang could face him.

"Hey, long time no see." Yang said.

"Yeah, how've you been?" Oscar asked.

"Never better." Yang said.

"Hey, Oscar, I'm gonna go get washed up, then we can have breakfast." Ruby told him.

"It was nice seeing you Yang, talk to you later." Ruby said.

But as Ruby was about to end the call, Yang spoke up.

"Wait, Ruby." Yang said.

"Leave the call on, I want to talk to Oscar for a minute." Yang said.

"Okay." Ruby said, shrugging it off and not thinking much of it.

Ruby left, going into the bathroom, leaving Oscar to speak to Yang.

"What's up?" Oscar asked.

Yang just looked at him for a moment, Oscar almost thinking that the screen froze.

Finally, Yang spoke again.

"So, you and Ruby are living together." Yang said.

"What's been going on?" Yang asked.

Oscar started to grow a little nervous.

"Nothing." Oscar blurted out.

"That doesn't sound like nothing." Yang said.

"Nothing happened, I just found out Ruby was my roommate by surprise, we found out what classes we have together, I took her out to Vale and I bought her a flower and some cookies, that's all that happened." Oscar said, defensively.

"So you took her out into town and bought her sweets and flowers, if I didn't know any better, that sounds like a date, or at least you asking her out on one." Yang teased him.

Oscar started blushing, denying it to Yang.

Yang just chuckled in amusement, his reaction to her was just perfect.

"Look, it's alright, I know you and I know you won't do anything to hurt Ruby, I trust you." Yang reassured him.

Oscar smiled slightly, knowing Yang meant it.

"Just don't go too far, I'm not ready to be an aunt yet." Yang teased him again.

Oscar almost fell backwards when he heard that, blushing even more when Ruby walked out a second later.

"Hey, it's all yours." Ruby said.

"Thanks." Oscar said.

"So Ruby, Oscar tells me that you two found out you were roommates by surprise, I bet that went well." Yang said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, Oscar walking in on me was kind of embarrassing, but it all worked out so far." Ruby told her.

Oscar flinched in horror, mentally begging that Ruby not mention it again.

"What do you mean, walked in on?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I'd just gotten out of the shower when Oscar got to the room, I walked out while he was here, so yeah, that was a little awkward, Oscar didn't tell you?" Ruby mentioned.

"No, he seemed to leave out that little detail." Yang said, gritting her teeth, her hair starting to heat up.

"Okay, sorry Yang but we've gotta go, bye!" Oscar shouted, diving for the end call button.

As Yang disappeared from the screen, Oscar groaned, planting his face into the bed.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Oscar said.


	6. First Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Oscar took his seat in the far left corner, hoping that he wouldn't gain much attention in his time there.

Nora's combat class was first and if his luck from earlier that morning was any indication, his first day may turn out to be more complicated than he had anticipated.

More and more students started to flood into the classroom as the minutes on the clock passed by.

Finally, class was in session.

Nora, being Nora, made a grand entrance, crashing through the ceiling and colliding with the floor, pink lightning surrounding her as she landed.

The entire class had flinched, some of them falling back from the initial shockwave.

"Good morning, class, I'm your combat teacher, Miss Valkyrie." Nora introduced herself.

No one said a word, not even the usual good morning.

Interrupting the confusing and somewhat frightening scene, Jaune bursts through the door, pushing in what looked to be a large display of weapons.

Jaune comes to a stop, breathing heavily and falling over in comedic fashion.

"Sorry I'm late." Jaune said.

"The guy laying on the ground over there is my assistant, Jaune." Nora said.

As Nora went to help Jaune up, Oscar was the first to get back to his seat, being used to Nora's antics already.

The others followed suit and after a bit of adjustment, class properly began.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Ruby had barely made it on time, but luckily her first class was a study period, meaning she only had to check in at the library.

With one minute left until her study session began, Ruby grabbed a random book off of the shelf.

Ruby took out a piece of paper and wrote down random notes to make it seem legitimate.

But after a couple minutes, she started to become enthralled with the storyline of the book she'd randomly picked.

Ruby's eyes darted back and forth, page after page.

 _"This seems oddly familiar." Ruby thought._

Soon enough, her session would come to an end.

"Looks like I'll have to finish it some other time." She said to herself.

Ruby turned the book back to the front cover, realizing she hadn't even bothered to check what book she was reading before she opened it.

"The Man With Two Souls." She read the title.

"No wonder Blake liked it so much." Ruby said, putting the book back on the shelf.

Outside of her comics books, Ruby wasn't much of a reader, but for some reason, that book just interested her.

* * *

 **Later.**

Ruby and Oscar sat next to each other at lunch, talking to each other about how their days were going so far.

Oscar told Ruby about Nora demonstrating how to properly launch your opponent out of the ring, using Jaune for the example.

But, Ruby and Oscar's laughter would be interrupted, by the cries of a Faunus.

"Please stop." The rabbit Faunus cried.

Ruby looked over, seeing a familiar face that disgusted her.

"Cardin." She said, angrily.

"Who?" Oscar asked.

"A bully, he basically tortured Jaune and all the Faunus when we went to Beacon back then." Ruby told Oscar.

Oscar glared at him, Cardin grinning as he pulled on the rabbit girl's ears.

"I see nothing has changed." Oscar said.

Oscar and Ruby stood up and walked over, Oscar grabbing Cardin's wrist, letting the rabbit girl out of his grasp.

"We'll handle this." Oscar told her.

"Thank you." She said, hurrying off.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby questioned.

"Same as you, came back to have some fun." Cardin said.

"You're not gonna have that kind of fun on our watch." Oscar told him.

Cardin glared back, pulling his wrist back.

"So, the pipsqueak thinks he can take me on." Cardin said, in amusement.

"I don't think, I know." Oscar countered.

Cardin glared one more time, going in for a cheap shot.

Oscar's instincts kicked in, grabbing his fist before he could land his punch.

Not even using all of his strength, Oscar threw Cardin across the cafeteria, straight into the trash.

Oscar smirked, almost proud of what he had done.

That is, until he noticed everyone's eyes were set on him.

All around the lunchroom, everyone was looking at Oscar, the rest of the Faunus actually looking at him in awe.

Oscar looked down, his nervousness getting the better of him.

"Sorry." He said.

With that, he walked out the door.


	7. On The Way

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Oscar was preparing for bed when Ruby finally returned to the room.

The door creaked open, Ruby slowly making her way in, with a look of sadness and concern on her face.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, sorry I ran off like that." Oscar told her.

"It's alright, there were a lot of people asking about you though." Ruby mentioned.

Oscar sighed.

 _"So much for not standing out." Oscar thought._

Oscar turned to look at Ruby as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Ruby smiled, assuring him that it would be alright.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, besides, with Cardin afraid of you, you might've just made the school year a lot better for everyone." Ruby said.

Oscar smirked nervously, both proud and a little regretful.

The sound of Ruby's scroll seemed to go off at just the right moment, Oscar being thankful for the distraction.

"Hey, Blake." Ruby answered.

"Hey, Ruby." Blake said.

Ruby noticed the nervous smile on Blake's face and her surroundings.

"Blake, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Not much, Yang started acting weird earlier today, then she dragged me out and said we had to leave, the next thing I know, I'm on a boat back to Vale." Blake told her.

Oscar's expression became one of panic, realizing what this meant.

"It was after she talked to you, what happened?" Blake asked.

"Nothing, I just told her about how everything was going alright and about me being roommates with Oscar." Ruby told her.

"There it is." Blake said, amused by Ruby.

"So, are you and Yang going to visit us?" Ruby asked, getting excited.

"It looks to be that way, by the way, Oscar if you're there, good luck with Yang." Blake said.

Oscar thanked her, sarcastically, leaving Ruby confused.

"What does she mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means your sister is probably going to make it so this school has one less student." Oscar said, hoping Ruby would get the metaphor.

"Don't worry, that's not gonna happen, I'll make sure of it." Ruby promised him.

"Thanks, Ruby." Oscar said, smiling in appreciation.

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, there is one more question I have to ask you." Blake said.

"Oh, sure, go ahead Blake." Ruby said.

"Ruby, do you know what happened to my book?" Blake asked.

"What book?" Ruby asked, a hint of nervousness showing up in her tone.

"You know, my special book." Blake pointed out.

"Oh, that one." Ruby said.

"No, haven't seen it." Ruby said.

Blake looked at her skeptically, but was interrupted when Yang tried to take over the call.

"Talk to you later, Ruby." Blake said, ending the call before Yang could grab the scroll.

"Well, that was interesting." Ruby joked.

"Yeah." Oscar said, nervously laughing a little.

"Still, I can't wait for them to visit." Ruby said, excited that they were going to be there soon.

"Me neither." Oscar said, half sarcastically

"Well, we had better get some sleep, we've got a lot of work tomorrow and you've got a lot of fans to talk to." Ruby told him.

Oscar blushed, embarrassed by just the thought.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Oscar said.

"Goodnight, Oscar." Ruby said.

As Oscar shut off the light, Ruby got into bed, her eyes darting around to make sure he wasn't watching.

Ruby smirked, reaching under her pillow and pulling out a certain book.

* * *

 **Hey, hope everyone's been enjoying so far.**

 **If anyone got the RWBY Chibi reference with the book, cool.**

 **Until next chapter, thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**


	8. Popularity Hurts

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Oscar had woken up early the next morning, letting Ruby sleep in for just a little longer.

Heading outside, he walked carefully, the heavy fog covering everything within the school area.

 _"I can't even see the buildings." Oscar thought._

Oscar was treading as carefully as he could, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone, or even worse, fall off the cliff.

He used what memory he had of the grounds and eventually made his way to his locker.

As Oscar typed in his code, he heard faint whispering sounds behind him.

While ignoring it at first, he had overheard his name being mentioned and curiosity got the better of him.

Oscar grabbed his cane and turned around, seeing a group of girls whispering.

He managed to catch the word cute in their conversation.

Oscar tuned up his weapon a bit, glancing at them when he could, noticing they would do the same to him.

 _"I wonder if they need help." Oscar thought, obliviously._

Oscar clipped the weapon to his side and proceeded to approach them.

"Hey." He said.

The girls stood there, looking at him, nervously blushing.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Not a word, they just hurried off, leaving Oscar in confusion.

 _"Well that was weird." He thought._

Oscar shut and secured his locker, still thinking about their reaction towards him.

* * *

 **Later.**

"Okay class, today, you're gonna have your first sparring session." Nora said.

"This will give you a better understanding of your peers skills and weaknesses." Nora explained.

"As well as your own." Nora added, this time with a more serious tone.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Nora asked.

Oscar looked around, seeing no one willing to participate.

Deciding to take the initiative, he slowly raised his hand.

"Mr. Pine, great, come down here, take your place on the side of the field to your left." Nora instructed.

"Now, do we have any volunteers to be Oscar's opponent?" Nora asked.

Just like that, everyone's hands shot up, all of them with looks on their faces that practically expressed them begging to be his opponent.

"Wow." Nora said, dumbfounded.

"Okay, new plan, since everyone is so impatient to get started, we'll be analyzing your fighting skills another way." Nora said.

"Oscar, you'll be fighting everyone else in the class." Nora said.

"Wait, what?!" Oscar shouted.

"All of you will face Oscar one at a time and Jaune will be taking notes of how you perform." Nora told them.

Nora chose the first student in the front row and she drew her weapon, Oscar looked out to the crowd, seeing everyone with anxious smiles and their weapons at the ready.

 _"Yeah, help Nora get started, volunteer, it'll be great." Oscar mocked himself._

* * *

 **Later at the dining hall.**

As Ruby ate her lunch, she took notice of the time, realizing Oscar was ten minutes late.

"I wonder what's keeping him." Ruby thought.

She got her answer a couple minutes later when Oscar wandered his way in.

Oscar was breathing heavily, his aura slowly healing him but some bruises still being visible.

Oscar slumped down onto the seat, dropping his head onto the table.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"You don't want to know." Oscar said.


	9. Oscar's Fans and Ruby's Choice

**Hello everyone. It's great to be back and to be able to continue this story.**

 **I'm really looking forward to what's next and I hope you all enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Oscar was still sore the next morning, wincing as he got out of bed.

Oscar looked out the window, seeing it was still mostly dark out.

Quietly making his way out of the room, as to not wake up Ruby, he set out for the dining hall to get some ice.

While his aura was still healing him, he had still exerted a lot of it when training against his entire class.

 _"Next time we… I sit the next one out." Oscar thought, still forgetting that he was only thinking for himself._

As he made his way across the dining hall to the kitchen, he could swear he had heard voices.

Upon entering, he saw a group of women, grabbing snacks out of one of the cabinets.

They all froze as soon as they saw him, Oscar recognizing some of them from his class and the others from the lockers, the other day.

"Please don't tell anyone." One of them blurted out.

Oscar held back his laugh at her reaction.

"It's alright, I won't say a word." Oscar said.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief, but were still nervous with him being around.

Oscar opened the freezer, grabbing an ice pack and applied it to one of his bruises.

"We're really sorry about what happened in class yesterday." One of them apologized, the others nodding along in agreement.

"It's alright, no need to apologize, you were just doing what the teacher told you to." Oscar assured them.

 _"Nora, on the other hand." Oscar thought, still a little frustrated with her._

"Still, we're glad you ended up alright, you're a lot stronger than you look." One of the girls told him.

"Thank you?" Oscar said, not sure whether or not to take it as a compliment.

As the night went on, Oscar continued his conversation with them, taking their talk to their dorm room.

"So, all of you joined because of athletic scholarships?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, since the Grimm are mostly wiped out, a lot of huntsman and huntresses have been using their skills in sports." One of them said.

Oscar vaguely remembered Sun mentioning a new league formed in Vacuo, but didn't really understand fully.

"You should try out, with how great you are in combat, you'd probably do great in the ring." Another one complimented him.

Oscar nervously smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks, but I'm not really a fighter unless I have to be." Oscar said.

"Could've fooled me." She said.

"So why are you here then?" She asked.

"Honestly, I came here mainly to be around my friends." Oscar told them.

"Oh, well then they're lucky to have you." She said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have them too." Oscar said.

"Most of them aren't here actually, but my friend Ruby's here, I honestly don't know what I'd do without her." Oscar said.

Upon saying that, the girl's expressions changed a bit, looking more envious.

"Ruby?" They all asked, simultaneously.

"Yeah, I've been friends with her for so long, if anyone else was my roommate I'd probably be even more of a nervous wreck." Oscar said.

"Roommate!" They all shouted, in unison.

Oscar backed off a little upon hearing their reaction.

"Yes." He whispered.

They all stopped for a minute when they saw his slightly intimidated expression, till one of them spoke up.

"Some friend." She said.

"Here you are with injuries and she doesn't even help take care of you." She said.

"It's alright, I've been through worse and I can handle it." Oscar said, nervously.

"Nonsense." She said, getting uncomfortably close to Oscar.

"I appreciate the thought, but the sun is about to come up so I should really be getting back to my room to get ready." Oscar said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Oh but, you're still all bruised up, here, I know, let me kiss you better." She said, immediately leaning in.

Oscar backed out of the way, while the girl was pulled back by another.

"Hey, why do you get to kiss him?!" She shouted.

"I saw him first!" Another shouted.

"If anyone gets to kiss him, it's me!" Another joined in the argument.

As they began to fight, Oscar slipped out of the room, hoping that they wouldn't notice.

* * *

 **Later.**

As Oscar sat down for his history class, he had noticed a bunch of letters had been left on his desk.

"Well, it looks like someone's popular in the romantic department." Jaune teased him.

"Shouldn't you be in Nora's class right now?" Oscar questioned.

"She gave me a day off." Jaune said.

"What's with all these letters?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, one minute no one knows my name and then the next thing I know, this happens." Oscar told him.

As Ren walked into the classroom, Jaune mouthed the words good luck to him and left.

As class started, Oscar knew from the first minute, it would end badly.

People would either whisper to him or pass him notes the entire time, resulting in Ren calling him out to question his behavior, to which Oscar couldn't defend himself.

Oscar sighed, retrieving his books and leaving the classroom as quick as he could when the bell rang.

Each class he had, went about the same, with Oscar barely able to pay attention to anything else.

After his last class, he noticed that group of women were waiting for him outside, all with grins on their faces.

 _"Oh no." Oscar thought._

They all began to approach him, intent on making their feelings known.

"Oscar, please go out with me!" One of them shouted.

"No, date me, date me!" Another one screamed.

Their voices overlapped each other and became indistinguishable as they crowded around him.

Oscar made a break for it, the girls immediately chasing after him.

Other people started to follow, either watching in amusement or filming the whole ordeal on their scrolls.

Oscar ran as fast as he could towards his dorm, only to be stopped when he crashed into Ruby.

"Oscar?" Ruby said, in worry.

Oscar just about looked ready to freak out and Ruby noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Just had a rough day, these girls started fighting over me and now they're chasing me down to ask me out, but I got the feeling I'll be ripped apart before I can even say anything." Oscar told her.

Ruby and Oscar could hear everyone approaching in the distance.

"I don't know how I can get out of this one, it's not like I don't like any of them, I just don't know them but I don't want to hurt anyone." Oscar told her.

"They don't know you." Ruby said.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"They don't know you either, they only want you because of what you've done, you deserve to be admired for how you've acted towards them, helping them with bullies and volunteering to help them become better fighters, but they don't know you, they're just obsessed." Ruby admitted.

"So, what am I gonna do?" Oscar asked.

"If they're like this I won't be able to get them off of my back." Oscar said.

As everyone approached them, Ruby acted quickly and did something for all to see.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of it.

There, in front of everyone, Ruby had kissed him.


	10. Word Gets Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

The mood had shifted dramatically after everyone had witnessed what happened between Oscar and Ruby.

No one had said a word, no one had even moved.

As their lips parted, Ruby looked at Oscar, dreamily.

She kept her arms wrapped around him, wanting to lean in again for another kiss.

But, Ruby knowing they were being watched, turned her head a bit as she leaned in.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ruby whispered.

Ruby shot a quick glare to the audience around them, then proceeded to leave with Oscar at her side.

* * *

 **Later.**

Oscar watched as Ruby made coffee for the both of them, overloading hers with cream and sugar.

Oscar thought back and forth on what to say to Ruby, finally blurting out a random thought to her.

"Why didn't you just use your semblance?" Oscar asked.

Oscar covered his mouth, regretting how rude it had sounded.

Thankfully, that thought had crossed Ruby's mind as well.

"It wouldn't have helped, they would've just done the same thing and go after you tomorrow." Ruby told him.

Ruby kept her gaze on the counter as she spoke, not even looking at him as she handed him a cup.

"Thanks." Oscar said.

"No problem." Ruby said.

Ruby sat down right next to him on the bed, awkwardly taking a sip of her coffee.

Just like that, Ruby's scroll started to ring.

"Nora." Ruby read who it was from.

Upon opening the message, she was greeted to a picture, which made Ruby drop her drink.

"What is it?" Oscar asked.

Oscar looked at her scroll, cringing as he saw the picture.

Someone had taken a photo of them kissing.

It seemed the photo had been sent around the school already, getting the word out even more that the two of them were a couple.

"Well, at least it isn't a bad photo." Oscar said, trying to make light of the situation.

Then came the text from Nora.

"Congratulations, you two make such a good couple." Ruby read her text.

Oscar placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all be fine." Oscar assured her.

Ruby smiled, only for her attention to go back to the scroll from another text.

"Yang." She read.

"No." Oscar whispered, in fear.

Opening the message, they were both greeted to the picture again, with a text underneath it.

 _"What is this?!" They read._

"Okay, I was wrong." Oscar said.

Another message came in, this time from Weiss.

 _"I should've known." They read._

"Did they just send it out to everyone?" Oscar questioned.

Ruby was about to speak, when her scroll interrupted her again.

It was another message, this time, from her father.

"I think that's a yes." Ruby said.

"Is it too late to go back to running away?" Oscar half joked.


	11. Interruptions

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Oscar attempted to lay low over the course of the week, despite him and Ruby being the talk of the school.

The girls from before made no attempts to ask him out again, while the guys there either glared at him or gave him looks of jealousy.

It seemed like this would work as an advantage, but also work against him.

On the one hand, he could get to classes and around the campus without being mobbed or stopped.

But on the other hand, the fear of Yang showing up out of nowhere still lingered in his mind.

Oscar looked over his shoulder every now and then, bracing himself for her wrath.

Ruby told him not to worry so much, since she promised that she would protect him from Yang.

Oscar could hold his own in battle, obviously, but against an angry Yang, he was as good as done.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Blake will hold her back, she always has a way of calming her down." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I know." Oscar said, still sounding doubtful.

"So, what're you gonna tell Yang?" Oscar asked.

"The truth, I'll just tell her I did it to help you out." Ruby said.

Oscar nodded in understanding and went back to studying, only for Ruby to speak up again.

"Since we're on the subject, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ruby said, nervously.

Oscar looked at her out of curiosity.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well… I've just been wondering, when I kissed you, did you… like it?" Ruby asked, struggling the whole time to get her words out.

Oscar's face immediately grew red, his eyes focused on the huntress while stuttering uncontrollably.

 _"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Ruby thought._

"Ruby." He finally said.

"It was… ." He uttered, before a noise alerted the both of them.

They both turned their sights to the door, seeing it burst open a second later, Nora standing there proudly.

"Hello, lovebirds." Nora said.

Oscar sighed before he tried to reattach the door.

"What's up, Nora?" Ruby asked.

"Oh not much, I was just asked to inform you that if you two want to stay in school, there will be no more public displays of affection." Nora said, in a mockingly serious tone.

 _"Great." Oscar thought, sarcastically._

"Also, limit what you do when not in the presence of others, we don't mind couples staying in dorms together but no one wants to hear what you do behind closed doors." Nora said, while nudging Oscar and playfully winking.

 _"Suddenly the mob of girls doesn't seem so bad." Oscar thought._

"Alright, my work here is done." Nora said.

As Nora left, she turned around and looked at them one more time.

"I know you two will be happy together." She said, sweetly and walked off.

Oscar looked over at Ruby, seeing her smile.

"Aside from the warning, it's always nice to know she supports us, even if we aren't really together." Ruby told him.

"Yeah, I guess." Oscar said.

"By the way, what we're you going to say before?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, right." Oscar said, wishing that Nora's intrusion would've made her forget about it.

"Well, I thought the kiss was… ." Oscar started again, only for someone else to barge in.

"Sorry, have to use your window real quick." Jaune said, in a panic.

"They're right behind us!" Cardin shouted as he entered the room.

Jaune opened up the window and jumped out, Cardin following after him.

Oscar looked out the window to see them running away in fear, sprinting away as fast as they could.

Suddenly, a group of angry girls came running in, looking like they were ready to end someone.

"Where'd Arc and Winchester go?!" One of them asked, furiously.

Oscar simply pointed out the window and the group ran back down to try and catch the two of them.

"What was that about?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we'll find out later." Ruby said.

Oscar closed the window, Ruby still awaiting his response.

Despite not wanting to answer at that moment, without thinking he walked towards Ruby and kneeled down, meeting her eye to eye, their faces only inches apart.

"Ruby, I thought the kiss was amazing." He finally said.

Ruby smiled and wrapped one of her arms around him.

"How sweet, I hope it was." Someone said.

Oscar shuddered as he heard that voice, slowly turning his head to witness who he had known it was.

Standing there with a malicious grin on her face, was Yang.


	12. Jaune's Actions

**Hey everybody. Glad you've been liking the story so far, I'm hoping right now I can get chapters out a bit faster, but we'll see. As for this one, this is a side chapter about basically what led to what happened to Jaune in the one before. Hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Jaune had been thankful that he hadn't been the only one having a rough time at Beacon.

Between having to basically do Nora's bidding and prepare her lesson plans, Jaune was on his last legs.

So for him, it was comfortable knowing Oscar was having issues of his own, after having been told the situation and seeing him try to avoid other people as best as he could, it was basically like having someone he could relate to and be able to vent to, aside from Ren who mostly just listened.

Towards the end of the day, Jaune had been walking around the campus, finally having the chance to reminisce.

Sighing, he pulled out his scroll and looked through his photos, ultimately stopping on a picture of a friend long gone.

"Pyrrha." He said, to himself.

Despite accepting the loss of what could have been the love of his life, he had still wished that she could have been there, to see what he and the others had accomplished together, how far they had come and especially how much he had improved thanks to her.

 _"At least now, the world is a better place." He thought._

That's when it happened.

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone's voice, coming from outside the women's facilities.

As Jaune turned the corner, that's when he saw him.

Cardin, with his scroll out, taking pictures of the unknowing women.

 _"Yet we still have to deal with stupidity like this." Jaune thought._

"Put the scroll down, Cardin." Jaune said, as he approached him.

"Hey, if it isn't my old buddy, how's life been treating you Arc?" Cardin taunted him.

"I saw what you were doing, delete the pictures and walk away and we won't have a problem." Jaune tried to reason with him.

"Nice try, this ain't like before, I was stronger than you back then and I'm even stronger now." Cardin said.

"Yet you still choose to be this pathetic." Jaune stated.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked, in angered disbelief.

"You heard me, I've dealt with people a lot stronger over the years, so I think I can take down a pathetic peeping tom." Jaune said, with a smirk.

Cardin growled before charging at him, Jaune easily avoiding him, grabbing the scroll from Cardin's grasp.

As Jaune attempted to delete the photos, Cardin tried to attack, knocking Jaune into the wall and effectively knocking the scroll out of his hands.

The scroll fell to the ground, shattering upon impact.

Cardin stared at the broken device for just a moment, before turning his sights to Jaune, glaring at him in anger.

Cardin screamed in frustration as he continued, aimlessly swiping at Jaune with his fists.

Jaune easily blocked each one, taking a step back each time, until finally they reached the front.

Growing more irritated, Cardin lunged at Jaune, tackling him, causing them both to crash through the door.

Both of them tumbled, Jaune rolling a distance away from him, farther into the room.

As they both stood up, they were met with the terrified gazes of the women around them.

 _"Oh no." Jaune thought._

As if on cue, they screamed in unison, grabbing whatever objects they had to throw at them.

"Wait, this all just a misunderstanding!" Jaune shouted.

"Yeah, right." One of the girls said, not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

"Get them!" Another one shouted, causing all of them to charge at them in a large group.

"Run!" Cardin shouted.

Jaune and Cardin booked it out the door, Jaune passing Cardin as quick as he could.

From there, he saw the dorm facility and headed straight up, to Ruby and Oscar's room.

* * *

 **With that, you know what happened from there, as for what happened to them afterwards as well as what's going on with Oscar, you'll find out next time. Until then, have an awesome day.**


	13. Truce

**Now, for the continuation.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Yang stared down at Oscar for what felt like an eternity, just smirking as if to taunt him.

Finally, she spoke up.

"I'll give you a head start." Yang said.

With that statement made, Oscar simply stood up and met Yang face to face.

"I'm not running." Oscar made up his mind.

"Funny, you looked scared when I walked in." Yang pointed out.

"Oh I'm terrified of you… but I can't run, despite what might happen to me, it wouldn't be fair to Ruby." Oscar told her.

Ruby blushed at his somewhat chivalrous act.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Yang said.

As Yang brought her fist back, prepared to strike, she stopped and looked at him.

Seeing the look in his eyes, not closed in fear, not staring down his foe, instead, they were set on Ruby, with a look she had only seen twice in her life.

The first was the look her dad had given Summer and the second, of course was whenever Blake would look at her.

Yang sighed, still infuriated.

To compromise, she simply cancelled her gauntlet attack and instead just struck him, sending him falling back onto the floor but not majorly hurting him.

Oscar looked up at her, surprised by her actions.

"Take good care of her." Yang said, in a half accepting, half threatening tone.

"Yang, don't!" Blake shouted, in panic, from the hallway.

As Blake ran into the room, she started to hold Yang back.

"Oscar, run!" Blake said.

Yang started laughing at Blake's reaction, kissing Blake on the cheek afterwards.

"Relax, everything's fine." Yang told her.

As Blake let go, Yang gave her a quick kiss on the lips and told her what happened.

 _"Well, that answers my question about the two of them." Ruby thought._

"Ruby, can I talk to you for a second?" Yang asked.

"Okay." Ruby said.

As Yang and Ruby went up to the roof to talk, Blake noticed something sticking out from under Ruby's pillow.

Blake cautiously went over and lifted the pillow to make sure she was right and sure enough she was greeted by an all too familiar cover.

"I knew it!" Blake shouted.

Ruby, as if knowing why Blake had that reaction, started pushing Yang forward.

"Go, go, go, go." Ruby repeated over and over, trying to get away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Jaune and Cardin were limping their way back to their respective living quarters.

Their clothes had been torn, their faces were bruised and swollen and their aura had been depleted.

"Cardin." Jaune spoke.

"Yeah." Cardin said.

"Truce?" Jaune asked.

"Okay." Cardin said.

With that, the two fell to the ground in exhaustion.

 _"On second thought, sleeping on the ground doesn't seem so bad." Jaune thought._

Jaune had begun to drift off to sleep.

Until an annoying ring awoke him.

Jaune's eyes shot open, hearing Nora's voice come through on his scroll.

"Hey, Jaune, they finally got the live Grimm here, the crate just arrived, I'm gonna need you to carry it to the classroom, thanks so much." Nora said, over the call.

As the message ended, Jaune stayed there, frozen with that broken expression on his face.


	14. Decisions To Be Made

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you're not really dating him?" Yang questioned.

"No." Ruby said.

After explaining the situation to her, Yang felt a mix of emotions as a result.

Foolishness, relief and disappointment, the last one surprising her.

 _"The way he looked at her, that wasn't an act, I know it." Yang thought._

"You must really care about him too, if you were willing to put yourself through all of that." Yang said.

"Yeah, after all that time, taking on the whole Grimm army, having someone else to talk to when things got overwhelming, he means a lot to me and now that we're both here, I want to hold on to our friendship." Ruby told her.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Yang asked.

"Yang, I already told you we aren't dating." Ruby said.

"I know what you said, the real question is, how do you really feel about him?" Yang asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You may not know it yet, but kissing him meant something to you." Yang said.

"Don't lie to yourself, you obviously enjoyed it." Yang added on, with a smirk.

Ruby looked away, blushing, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Maybe." Ruby said.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Yang said.

Ruby looked at her, curiously.

"When he stood his ground, he didn't flinch, he just looked at you, like you were the only thing in the world that mattered to him." Yang told her.

Ruby lowered her head, thinking about the moment, before speaking up.

"What if you're wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not." Yang said.

"But what if you are?!" Ruby asked, raising her voice.

Yang stepped back a bit, at Ruby's outburst.

"Sorry, it's just… I don't want to let him go too." Ruby told her.

"What do you mean, let him go?" Yang asked.

"Well, you're all my friends, and I know we always will be, but we're all going down different paths and I know that we won't always be there for each other, even when we need it the most." Ruby started explaining.

"Weiss has responsibilities in Atlas, you and Blake will probably live together." Ruby started listing off.

That little comment caused Yang to blush and imagine what that life with Blake would be like.

"Nora, Ren and Jaune will all be working here and I'll be… somewhere, I guess." Ruby said.

"What does that have to do with letting go of Oscar?" Yang asked.

"Because I know, eventually, he'll go off on his own too, that's why I wanted to enjoy my time with him now, because I might not get the opportunity again." Ruby told her.

"If I told him how I really feel about him and he doesn't feel the same way, I don't know what I would do." Ruby said.

"Things would probably be awkward, especially since we're in the same room, he might not even want to talk to me at all." Ruby said, worried about that scenario playing out for real.

"I get it, you don't want to ruin what you have with him, but trust me on this, if you don't tell him how you really feel, you'll have just as many regrets if not more than if you did." Yang said.

Ruby didn't say a word, simply walking over and hugging Yang, to which Yang returned the gesture.

"Come on, let's head back, I'm sure Blake would like to have a word with you." Yang said.

Ruby's eyes widened in fear, dreading her encounter with Blake.

* * *

 **Later.**

After Blake had snatched her book back, Yang held her back from going after Ruby and after a little while, she used her laser pointer as a distraction, which to Oscar's surprise, actually worked.

"I have to remember to buy one of those." Ruby said.

"Come on, can you really blame Ruby, I mean from what you've told me about the book, it's pretty… intense." Yang said.

"Besides, why would you need a book, when you've got me?" Yang asked, hoping Blake would let it go.

Blake instinctively held onto Yang, Yang petting her head.

"Fine, but Ruby, next time, just ask." Blake said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

"Oh, and don't try any of that with him." Yang said, half jokingly and half threateningly.

Ruby immediately threw a pillow at Yang, which she deflected, while Oscar just stood there awkwardly.

After a couple of hours of catching up and a few of Yang puns, Yang and Blake decided to head out.

"We'll be in Patch for a little bit, I want to show Blake around home." Yang said.

Yang leaned close to Ruby and whispered into her ear.

"Remember what I said, take the risk." Yang whispered.

With that, they said their goodbyes and headed out.

It was a nice little reunion and in a way, it was what Ruby needed.

As Ruby sat down on her bed, Oscar turned out the lights and prepared to go to sleep.

"Oscar." Ruby spoke up.

"Yeah, Ruby?" Oscar said.

Ruby hesitated in asking the bigger question and instead opted for something less telling.

"Do you know what you're going to do, after you leave Beacon that is?" Ruby asked him.

"Well, I'll probably head back to the farm for a little bit, then after a while I'll venture out to one of the kingdoms, find a steady job and a home." Oscar told her.

"What about you?" Oscar asked her.

"I haven't really thought about it that much, we've all accomplished so much in such a short amount of time and with the Grimm basically done for, I don't really know what I want to do for a living." Ruby answered, honestly.

Oscar just laughed a little and looked at her with confidence.

"Knowing you, you'll either figure it out or it'll end up finding you." Oscar assures her.

"Thanks." Ruby said, hiding her blush with her blanket.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Oscar said.

"Goodnight." Ruby said.

As Ruby rested her head on her pillow, she thought about what Oscar had said.

 _"I think its already found me." Ruby thought._

Ruby smiled as she drifted off to sleep, now with a choice on her hands.


	15. Thinking Ahead

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Nora and Ren had combined their classes the next day, as they brought in a live Grimm for their students to study and in one case, engage in combat with.

"Grimm used to be in mass quantities around all of Remnant, however recently, Grimm have started to reach a level of inevitable extinction." Ren informed them.

"They have strangely become more disoriented and in some cases, even less dangerous." Ren continued.

"Don't let that fool you though, these things are still vicious and you should not let your guard down, under any circumstances." Nora warned them.

As the students continued to jot down their notes through the lecture, feelings of anxiety were present throughout the lesson, each one fearing the mere thought of having to go up against that creature.

"Alright, it's time for the moment I've been waiting for and I bet all of you are excited about it too." Nora announced.

Each student faked an enthusiastic shout or applause.

"It's time for someone to come up here and face the Grimm head on." Nora said.

"Fortunately, I know just the person, Oscar, come on up here." Nora said.

Everyone looked around, some of them muttering a few words about Oscar himself.

"Oscar?" Nora asked.

Nora searched the crowd, looking for any sign of him, trying to detect his face.

"I think he's absent." Someone in the crowd said.

 _"What?" Nora thought._

* * *

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere in Vale.**

When Jaune had mentioned the live Grimm to him, Oscar immediately knew what the situation would lead to.

He knew Nora all too well and was right to assume that she would pick him to fight the creature.

While it would be no trouble to him, given his experience, he had made the decision to stay out of it for various reasons.

The first being, that he had been made an example huntsmen through basically all of Nora's lessons and it was time the other students be given more attention and guidance.

The second being, that despite his skill, he did not want to be seen as a potential chew toy.

Making his decision, he had left a note for Ruby, saying where he would be going and set out for the city that morning.

Upon entering the city, he was greeted to a familiar sight, the same vendor who had sold him the rose.

"Hey lovebird, where's your girl?" She asked.

"She's not my girl." Oscar replied.

"That's not what I heard, I heard about you two making out in front of the whole school." She told him.

"Okay, does everyone on Remnant know about that?!" Oscar shouted.

"Calm down, I'm sure you two will be very happy together." She teased him.

Oscar groaned, giving up on trying to convince anyone on the situation otherwise.

 _"It's just easier to let them think what they want." Oscar thought._

As Oscar walked around downtown, it became clear to him Ruby's question from the previous night had more weight to it than he had originally thought.

Oscar carefully looked at all of the different businesses, wondering if he could really take one of them on as a profession.

 _"Maybe she's right, after all that fighting, what do we really do afterwards?" Oscar contemplated._

* * *

 **Back at Beacon.**

After her classes, Ruby had gone back to the library, taking a familiar book off of the shelf.

Using the class to either study or finish work, she hadn't had the chance until now to finish The Man With Two Souls.

Reading over those last few chapters, Ruby couldn't help but picture Oscar in place of the main character, finally realizing why the whole idea sounded so familiar.

 _"I wonder… could it be about him?" Ruby thought._

As she read those last few words, she looked outside, seeing the sun had already gone down.

Closing the novel and setting it back on the shelf, she returned to her dorm, finding Oscar passed out on his bed.

Looking down at him, she thought back on what Yang had said to her.

She wondered if kissing him really did mean something and if telling him the truth would be better than keeping that little secret to herself in the long run.

Oscar turned over in his sleep, mumbling words which Ruby could still hear.

"Ruby." He said.

Ruby sat down beside him, placing a hand against his cheek, to which Oscar smiled.

 _"Only one way to find out for sure though." Ruby thought._

Ruby slowly started to lean down, closing her eyes as her lips made contact with his.

She had only kissed him for a few seconds, but as soon as their lips parted, Ruby had started to feel dizzy and overjoyed.

 _"Definitely need to tell him." Ruby thought._

After taking a minute to recover, Ruby turned out the light and stumbled her way to her own bed, falling asleep immediately after her head reached her pillow.

At that moment, Oscar's eyes slightly opened, his head turning slowly, seeing Ruby asleep in her bed, the moonlight shining down on her, allowing him to see her.

Oscar shut his eyes again, waiting for sleep to overtake him again.

 _"Weird dream." Oscar thought._


	16. Just Near You

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

As the months passed by, Ruby kept procrastinating on her decision to tell Oscar how she had felt.

She had managed to convince herself at every crucial moment on making an excuse to avoid telling him.

Ruby knew she had made so many mistakes, but she also knew that for every day closer to the end of the school year, the chances of telling him the truth grew slimmer.

With only one month of the school year left, it was now or never, otherwise she risked losing her chance for good.

Ruby constantly daydreamed about him, from best case scenarios to worst case scenarios.

In some, they were married, hunting down Grimm and bringing out the best in each other on the battlefield, usually ending in them kissing.

In others, Oscar had moved on, falling in love with someone else after he had returned home.

Ruby always reacted in horror at the latter, hoping that situation would never occur.

Ruby and Oscar were currently sitting down at their usual lunch table, still receiving stares from various people.

The situation seemed to have calmed down a bit over time, most of the girls going after Oscar having moved on.

It certainly helped Ruby's confidence and without the constant glares at her, it had been much easier to talk to him in public.

"So… I was thinking, since we're almost done here, that maybe I could… hang out with you at your farm?" Ruby asked him.

Oscar was surprised by her request, not expecting that anyone else would want to go there, let alone stay there for awhile.

"Sure, I guess that would be cool." Oscar said.

"Great." She said.

Ruby smiled, managing to buy herself some more time.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you." Oscar said.

"What for?" Ruby asked.

"Well, do you remember a few months back, when you asked me about what I would be doing after I finished attending Beacon?" Oscar asked her.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"Well, it made me realize that I hadn't really thought about it before, but thanks to you, I got the inspiration to find a line of work, so it looks like in a little over a month, I'm going to be working in Mistral." Oscar told her the good news.

Ruby didn't know how to feel about it.

On the one hand, she was happy for him and she knew he would find work with no problem.

On the other hand, she didn't know what she would do.

Would she go to Mistral with him?

Would she stay in Vale?

"That's great." She said, simply.

Ruby's stress slowly started getting the better of her, resulting in her eating faster and in larger amounts.

Oscar took notice, placing his hand on hers.

"You might want to slow down." Oscar said, with a little laugh in his tone.

Ruby blushed in embarrassment, her mouth full of food, stopping her from responding.

 _"You need to do it soon!" Her mind screamed at her._


	17. All Of A Sudden

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

 **A few days later.**

At this point, Ruby was basically going back and forth on whether or not she would tell Oscar and if she did so, then how would she do it.

Would she be straight forward?

Would she build up to it?

One thing was for sure, it was finally time to put her worrying aside and tell him the truth.

As Ruby walked into their dorm room, that night, she had fully expected to see Oscar sitting on his bed, awaiting her to arrive and help her with her studies.

Instead, she was greeted to an empty room, the bed cleared off and all of Oscar's belongings gone.

Not even knowing how to react, Ruby unknowingly started sprinting off to where she would find Nora and Ren.

The two of them usually talked about how their days went, in Nora's combat classroom.

Ruby barged in, surprising the two by her sudden outburst.

"Have you seen Oscar?" Ruby instinctively cried out.

"No, we haven't seen him." Nora said.

"Have you tried the library?" Ren asked.

By the time he had said library, Ruby was already out the door, heading for it.

Ruby used her semblance almost to its limit, speeding across the whole campus.

She left no stone unturned, searching every building and area for him.

Unfortunately, she had no luck in finding him.

Returning to her room, hoping she would see him when she opened the door, she had kept the defeated expression on her face, as the room was still empty.

 _"Where are you?" Ruby thought, with worry._

Ruby started to feel uneasy, panic and nausea setting in.

Sensing this unpleasantness, she slipped into bed, resting her head and looking over at the vacant bed across from her.

Ruby thought about it, but she couldn't deny that this wasn't a dream.

He was gone.


	18. Melancholy

**Alright, I hope you've all been enjoying the story. I'd like to thank you all for your patience as well as your feedback. With that out of the way, let's continue.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

It didn't take long for Ruby to discover what had happened.

Ruby was finally informed of Oscar's whereabouts, the next day.

It turns out Oscar had been asked to leave early by his new employers in Mistral and was asked to leave the day of.

Oscar had waited to say goodbye, but was told that they couldn't wait any longer.

Since there was only about less than a month left in the school year, he could receive enough credit to graduate and still stay abroad.

Ruby couldn't even begin in knowing how she had felt when she heard this news.

Melancholy was the closest emotion that came to mind.

* * *

 **Graduation day.**

As Ruby looked around, standing alongside her peers, she felt both proud of herself for making it this far and saddened that she didn't have Oscar their to share the big moment with.

She took a few photos with her scroll and sent them to him, but it wasn't the same.

As those last few minutes of her old life faded away, everything for her slowed down.

People running by her to get to the airships and excited huntsmen and huntresses, ready to go home, suddenly frozen in time before her.

Ruby walked alone, seeing her remaining friends off in the distance.

As Ruby walked up to them, Jaune looked at her with a comforting expression and put his hand on her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Jaune asked her.

"I'm okay." Ruby said.

She didn't know if it was a lie or not, but she said it anyway, just to say something.

"So, it looks like you're done here for now, will we ever see you around?" Nora asked.

"Of course." Ruby said.

Ruby gave Jaune, Nora and Ren a hug and proceeded to climb aboard the airship.

As it took off, she looked down at Beacon, reminiscing about her first day and all the time she had spent there, from initiation all the way to where she was now.

 _"I can't believe it." Ruby thought._

* * *

 **Later.**

Ruby returned home, being greeted by Taiyang and Zwei.

They were, of course, happy to see her after so long.

Tai still had some questions about her relationship with Oscar, but he decided to put them aside for now, especially after learned about what happened.

Ruby went to her room, closing the door behind her and went to bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 _"What now?" Ruby wondered._

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Oscar had been exploring Mistral in the time he had been gone.

Last time he had arrived there, he didn't exactly have time to sightsee, for obvious reasons.

But now that he had a new career and a new place to call home, he could finally explore.

Yet, the thought of Ruby still sat in his mind, not wanting to let go.

 _"I didn't even get to say goodbye." He thought._

He still regretted what happened that day and wished he could have stayed longer.

But this was an opportunity that he just couldn't pass up.

Still, he thought of her, every single day he had been away from her.

Of course they still communicated with their scrolls, but it wasn't the same at all as actually being around one another and really talking face to face.

It was like as soon as he got on board that airship, he had left a part of him behind.

 _"I wonder what she's doing now." Oscar thought._

* * *

 **Back on Patch.**

Tai knocked on the door.

"Ruby?" Tai said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tai asked.

"Sure." Ruby said.

Tai slowly opened the door, the light of the hallway causing Ruby to react and shield her eyes.

"Sorry, but why is it so dark in here?" Tai asked.

"I just forgot to turn on the light." Ruby said.

"So, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"I just wanted to say one thing." Tai said.

Ruby listened closely as his tone changed to a more serious demeanor.

"Yang told me about the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him." Tai said.

Ruby blushed out of embarrassment, wishing he hadn't brought it up at all.

"I think maybe it's time you visited your mother again." Tai said.


	19. Much Needed Guidance

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

As Ruby made the trip she had taken many times before, she thought about what she was going there for and questioned if her mother really could help her with these situations.

Reaching her destination, she slowly sat down in front of the grave and sadly smiled.

"Hi, mom." Ruby said softly.

"It's been awhile, sorry about that, we've kind of had the whole world resting on our shoulders." Ruby said, laughing a little.

"I wish you could've seen us in action, It would've been so cool." Ruby said.

"Yang's a better fighter than ever and team RWBY was unstoppable." Ruby said.

"I went all the way to Mistral, fought off evil forces and I've made some new friends along the way." Ruby told her.

"One of them… may be something more than a friend." Ruby said.

"He's back in Mistral and… I never got the chance to tell him how I feel." Ruby said.

"But at the same time, I don't know if it's the right thing to do." Ruby said.

"I don't really know what I want to do with my life and I don't want it to effect him if I decide to tell him." Ruby told her.

"I always dreamed of being huntress and working towards a happily ever after, and now that I accomplished that, I don't really know what to do next." Ruby admitted.

"Do I stay here in Patch?" Ruby asked.

"Do I go to Mistral and be with him?" Ruby asked.

Ruby sighed looking away for a moment to think.

"I realize that from now on, I'm going to be out on my own and I have to make my own decisions, take responsibility for all of my actions." Ruby said.

"But, can you give me a sign and help me figure out what the right thing to do is… one last time?" Ruby asked.

Ruby looked down, the wind beginning to pick up speed.

Ruby looked up, seeing the wind carrying leaves.

Ruby smiled.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Mistral.**

It had taken some time, but Oscar had managed to get the hang of his new line of work.

Having grown up on a farm, he was used to agricultural surroundings and knew how to use natural resources to their full potential.

Of course, with Atlas now creating a new image for itself, including the Schnee dust company, more meetings and discussions were scheduled and were used to work towards more unity between the kingdoms.

Oscar was easily seen as the perfect representative, having incredible references and knowing the heiress of the most powerful and successful company in all of Remnant didn't hurt either.

"Miss Schnee has arrived, sir." One of the employees informed him.

"Thank you, please, show her in." Oscar said.

As they opened the doors, in walked Weiss, who greeted Oscar with a sweet smile.

"Mr. Pine." She addressed him formally, while the employees were still in the room.

"Miss Schnee." He addressed her, playing along.

As they walked out, Weiss immediately hugged him.

"It's good to see you again." Weiss said.

"Likewise." Oscar said.

As the day went on, the two talked, business first as usual.

But eventually they got around to catching up with each other and of course, a certain subject matter made it's way into their conversation, courtesy of Weiss.

"So… how are you and Ruby doing?" Weiss asked.

Oscar sighed and took a big sip of his coffee before telling her.

"I don't know." Oscar said, sadly.

"After that picture incident, Ruby told me the truth, how you two were just friends and that she was just helping you out." Weiss said.

"She told me that there were no feelings involved." Weiss said.

"But that's not entirely true, is it?" Weiss questioned.

Oscar looked out the window, wondering if Ruby had really meant that there were no feelings involved.

"I'm not sure." Oscar said.

Weiss looked at him with a slight glare on her face.

"I suggest to you, Mr. Pine, that you figure it out, because that woman deserves better than that." Weiss said, sternly.

"How do you feel about her?" Weiss questioned him.

"I… ." Oscar said, only to find that he couldn't find the words when he needed them.

Oscar bowed his head in defeat and sighed.

Weiss put a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

"It's alright, I know it's difficult." Weiss said.

"I know how I feel, I just can't bring myself to say it." Oscar said.

"I just don't want to interfere with her life." Oscar said.

"I left without a goodbye and now she has her own path back on Patch." Oscar said.

"Have you talked to her recently?" Weiss asked.

"We've talked a few times on our scrolls, but not that much." Oscar told her.

Weiss stood up and prepared to leave, turning to look at him one more time.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be an interference." Weiss said.

With that, she walked out those doors, leaving Oscar to contemplate.

* * *

 **A few days later.**

Oscar had been thinking about it nonstop, even as he worked.

He would have his scroll in hand, ready to call her, but he could never bring himself to do it.

Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have to.

As Oscar was about to leave his office for the day, he had heard some commotion coming from outside the room.

"Miss, you can't go in there." He heard one of the employees say.

All of a sudden, the doors opened, revealing a familiar silver eyed huntress.

"Ruby?" Oscar said.


	20. Unconventional Love

**Welcome, everyone. This will be the final chapter for this story. It's been fun and I'd like to thank every one of you, for the support and just taking a chance and reading this story. I hope you've enjoyed it and with all that said, it is time for the conclusion.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Oscar looked at the woman standing before him.

She was breathing heavily, clutching the pine rose close to her chest, clearly nervous.

Oscar could practically hear her heartbeat, his own almost matching from both the shock and the joy of seeing her there with him.

"Ruby." Oscar said, with a smile.

Oscar walked over to her and held her hands within his own, looking at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry I had to leave out of nowhere, it was honestly a surprise to me too." Oscar apologized.

"It's alright." Ruby said.

Ruby let go of his hands and grasped the rose in her palms once more.

"Oh, here." Oscar said.

Oscar handed her the vase on his desk and she put the flower in with the rest already in there.

"So… what brings you here?" Oscar asked, awkwardly.

"I just… wanted to see you." Ruby said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Ruby mentioned.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you too." Oscar said.

The two stood there for a few seconds, not saying a word and just wondering who would make the first move.

 _"I hope he feels the same way." Ruby thought._

 _"I hope she feels the same way." Oscar thought._

"You know, it's been awhile since you've been to Mistral." Oscar said.

"Why don't I show you around and we can talk about what we need to at my place, later?" Oscar suggested.

"I'd love that." Ruby said, smiling at him.

* * *

 **Later.**

As Ruby and Oscar walked around, admiring the kingdom and all it had to offer, Oscar took this opportunity to see how Ruby was doing and if his decision would be the right one.

"So, how are things back home, on Patch?" Oscar asked.

"Pretty good, all things considered." Ruby said.

"I actually traveled up here for another reason, I was hoping to find work up here." Ruby told him.

 _"She'd be staying in Mistral." He thought._

 _"Yes!" He mentally celebrated._

"Well, it's honestly been amazing up here, I'm sure you'll love it." Oscar said.

"Yeah and with you around, I'll be able to adapt in no time." Ruby said.

"Speaking of time, we should probably get going." Oscar said, noticing that time had gotten away from them and that the sky had already grown dark.

"So, how'd those last few weeks at Beacon go?" Oscar asked.

"They went okay, the ceremony was cool, but it just wasn't the same without you there with me." Ruby told him.

Guilt tugged at Oscar's heartstrings, as he still wished that he could've been there.

As they walked the path, Ruby could see Oscar's new home, in the distance.

It was simple, almost like the house he grew up in, on the farm.

In addition to being out of the way, it had an amazing view of the city.

"This place is awesome!" Ruby shouted.

"I thought you might like it." Oscar said.

As Ruby entered his house, she looked around in awe, using her semblance to see it all, quickly.

"Ruby." Oscar said, causing her to stop.

Ruby looked at Oscar, who in turn looked back.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Oscar asked.

Ruby flinched a little, gulping out of nervousness.

 _"Okay, Ruby, moment of truth." Ruby thought._

 _"Just stay calm and tell him." Ruby thought._

"Oscar, I… ." Ruby said, not being able to get her words out.

Ruby started to feel sick, her heart pounding faster and her emotions at an all time high.

"Forget it." She said, out of nowhere.

Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in, kissing him intensely.

 _"I take it she feels the same way." Oscar thought._

Oscar started kissing her back, only stopping for air.

"So, wanna stay here?" Oscar asked.

"Sure." Ruby said.

Ruby went in for another kiss, this time more gentle.

It was honestly funny to them how in just a few simple seconds, they had gone from distant friends, to full on couple.

Then again, after all they had been through, it kind of made sense.

Besides, the two of them weren't exactly the most conventional anyway.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

Oscar awoke in his bed, finding Ruby clinging onto him while she slept.

 _"Let's see, wake her up and go to work or stay like this for a little longer?" Oscar thought._

Ruby started to move in closer, resting her head against his chest and mumbling in her sleep.

That's when Oscar heard those three sweet words, that made him feel complete.

"I love you." Ruby whispered.

Oscar smiled and held her close.

 _"Well, that answers that." Oscar thought._

"I love you too." Oscar whispered.


End file.
